Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for recycling waste rubber.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, dynamic desulfurization tanks and automatic rubber powder plasticizing apparatus are used to recycle and reproduce waste rubber.
The dynamic desulfurization tanks work under high pressure conditions and produce a large amount of gas, which is dangerous and leads to pollution. In addition, the tanks have thick walls thus leading to low thermal efficiency and high energy consumption. And the quality of the recycled rubber is unstable.
The automatic rubber powder plasticizing apparatus has complex structure, short service life and high price, high energy consumption, low working efficiency, low level of automation, and poor stability. In addition, the quality of the product is low.